Remember Me
by Makethebadmanstop
Summary: (one NEW chapter)What if Satine left the Moulin Rouge before she and Christian became too attached. Then five years later she returns to the Moulin Rouge. Also Satine isn't sick!
1. Chapter 1: A Letter Changes Everything

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. ESPECIALLY EWAN McGREGOR! What a hottie!!! Anywho, like I said I own nothing!

**Distribution**: Please feel free to post this anywhere, just drop me a line, to let me know where it's going.

**Contact**: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

**Author's Notes**: This takes place a little bit after Satine sings 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. I'm sorry there's no 'Elephant Love Song' in this story. If this story is the same or a lot alike somebody else's story it was unintentionally done!

**Summary**: What if Satine left the Moulin Rouge before she and Christian became too attached. Then five years later she returns to the Moulin Rouge. Also Satine isn't sick! What about the Duke? What about Christian? Where did she go? Why don't you read and find out?

  


Remember Me

  


  


Satine sat down at her vanity exhausted after lamenting her sorrows and troubles to herself. She shook her head in disgust at herself, 'No use in feeling sorry for yourself Satine. This is all your own doing, so suck it up and stick it out.' She gazed up at herself in the mirror, and a sudden realization hit her. 'What if I should die this way? Here in an elephant. Cold. Empty. Alone. That would be terrible.' She was shaken out of her deep reverie when she heard a light knock at the door.

  


"Who is it?" she stood up checking her appearance one last time in the mirror.

  


"It's Marie," her friend called through the other side of the door. Instantly rushing to the door she quickly threw it open for her awaiting friend. 

  


"Yes what is it?" Satine asked a little anxious and annoyed by being interrupted. Marie started searching in the folds of her clothes for something. After a minute or so she finally retrieved the lost item. Marie extended her hand to Satine to reveal an envelope. 

  


"This letter has just come for you, Satine. It's marked 'confidential'," Marie sounded excited.

  


"Yes, thank you Marie. I know how to read," she laughed lightly. She turned it over in her hands to examine it further. "There's no return address. How strange."

  


"Well don't just stand there, open it," Marie pushed on.

  


"I am. I am. Jeesh," she tore the wax off the letter and began reading the contents. After about a third of the way down she stopped in shock. Marie who could she her friend's surprise and dismay prodded. 

  


"Well, what does it say?"

  


Satine looked up from her letter, "Quick, Marie. Pack my things, hurry. And fetch me a cab as well. I can't explain everything right now, just go."

  


"Well yes Satine, but can't you just stop a minute and at least catch your breath dear?" Marie looked on at Satine, who was throwing things into a large suitcase. She momentarily stopped.

  


"Huh, no. I can't, but if you come with me to the train station I'll tell you everything." She knew that would please her friend for a little while. She started packing again, tossing in various items into one bag. Then repeating the same process with another bag. 

  


"Ok, let me just tell Harold and..." Marie started but was interrupted by Satine's frantic plea.

  


"No, Marie. He cannot know, no one must know. This is just between you and me. Got it?" Her eyes begged Marie. She hesitated a little. How could she and Satine just take off in the middle of the night? She sighed when Satine flashed her the 'puppy eyes'. 

  


"Oh. Alright, but you owe me one. Let me at least tell him I'm running out to visit my sister. He'll buy that," Marie walked quickly out the door. 

  


Once Marie was gone Satine hurried over to her night stand. She removed a piece of paper and a pen. She stopped trying to think of what to say. How was she going to tell Harold she was leaving for good? 'It's got to be done Satine. This may be your only shot at true happiness. Take it!' She then started her letter.

  


Dear Harold,

  


This is going to sound terribly cliché, but by the time you read this note, I'll be gone. Please do not worry about me or my safety. I cannot tell you where I'm going, because knowing you, you'd send somebody after me. And I don't ever plan on writing to you. Don't think me harsh, just cautious. Marie is the only one who knows where I'm going, but she's sworn an oath not to tell. As for when I shall return, I cannot say. Although, I know it will not be for some time. Please do not be upset with me.

I know that the Moulin Rouge is just about to steal the spotlight with 'Spectacular Spectacular', but when was the last time I did something for myself. As for the courtesan's role, I suggest that China Doll takes my part. She's a bit shy, but given enough time I believe she'll come into her own. Tell the Duke that I'm sorry that he's invested so much time into the theater, but I cannot stay. Maybe he will find the charms of China Doll as good as mine, if not better. 

I will return to the Moulin Rouge one day. Soon, I promise. Just remember this, good bye is not forever. Oh, and tell our writer, Christian, I wish him all the luck in the world. He's talented Harold, you'd be wise to keep him with the company. 

I will stop writing now, for I will burst into tears if I do not. 

  


Your Sparkling Diamond,

Satine

  


  


Wiping a little tear away she folded it up and wrote 'Harold' across it. She then placed it onto her night stand and hurried to the door. When she reached it, she turned around for one last glance of the room. She then looked out the window to the writer's flat. She could she him helplessly pounding on his typewriter. She smiled a little sad smile for him.

He'd been so comical earlier that evening when she believed him to be the Duke. She laughed at how he blushed when she made advances on him. Then she remembered the song he'd sung to her. How did it go? Oh yes, 'How wonderful life is, now your in the world.' 'Sweet' she thought, 'but it was just lust. Nothing more. A man never falls in love with woman who sell herself, it always ends up bad.' 

"Satine, are you ready," Marie stuck her head in through the door. She looked behind her, just to make sure nobody was following them. 

"Yes," she smiled and hurried out the door, but not until she'd blown the writer a kiss.

'Today's the day, Satine. You're flying away finally,' Satine smiled as she looked at the empty streets of France. The carriage slowly and quietly made it's way to the train station, leaving all the world behind. The booze, the men, the 'silly costumes', but mostly the Moulin Rouge.

End of chapter 1. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLEASE. I do enjoy constructive criticism though.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Is Where...

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. ESPECIALLY EWAN McGREGOR! What a hottie!!! Anywho, like I said I own nothing!

**Distribution**: Please feel free to post this anywhere, just drop me a line, to let me know where it's going.

**Contact**: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

**Author's Notes**: This takes place a little bit after Satine sings 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. I'm sorry there's no 'Elephant Love Song' in this story. If this story is the same or a lot alike somebody else's story it was unintentionally done!

**Summary**: What if Satine left the Moulin Rouge before she and Christian became too attached. Then five years later she returns to the Moulin Rouge. Also Satine isn't sick! What about the Duke? What about Christian? Where did she go? Why don't you read and find out?

  


  


Chapter 2:Home Is Where the Heart Is

  


  


~*~*~* 5 YEARS LATER*~*~*~

  


Satine smiled, placing the letter down on the table. 'Oh Marie, how I miss you,' she thought.

  


Earlier, she'd received a letter from her friend Marie, practically begging her to come back for a visit. Things had changed though over the past five years, to say the least. Satine had moved to London shortly after the death of her 'Great Aunt Eliza'. Her aunt had died five years earlier of consumption (dun dun dun) leaving Satine a large house, and more than enough money to live on. She had moved up in station; no longer was she the scum of the earth. She was wealthy, well known, respected, and miserable all in one. 

  


Sure, she was living the high life, but what fun was money when you don't have anybody to spend it on? She had her own click of friends she'd met when she was accepted into 'upper class'. But, they were all false. Only interested in 'What's the latest fashion?', 'When does the fall line-up come out?', and mostly 'How much is **he** worth?' The only dream worth achieving to them, was a gold and diamond band. She shook herself out of those thoughts and turned her attention back to the letter. 

  


Dear Satine,

  


I write this letter in good faith that you are well. I haven't kept up much with my corespondents lately, so please forgive me. Oh Satine, how little Lucie runs me rough! She's a doll though.

  


Satine laughed lightly. Lucie was Harold and Marie's 'granddaughter'. Shortly after Harold and Marie married three years earlier, they adopted Lucie. Who at the time was four. Satine had never actually met Lucie, but she had enough pictures of her to fill a scrapbook. 'I desperately want to meet her,'she sighed. She continued with her letter.

  


Satine, please don't be upset with me for what I'm about to say. Don't you think you've spent enough time away from the Moulin Rouge? Everybody misses you terribly. Especially Lucie, and she's never met you! It would do you a world of good to come for a visit. See how the old place is, relax, and get reacquainted with everyone. Please come back for a visit soon Satine.

  


Love Always,

Marie, Harold, and Lucie 

  


She folded the letter up and stuffed it back into the envelope. 'Could I return to the Moulin Rouge? Is it time? How much time is needed? I **do** miss Marie, Harold, and I'm dying to meet little Lucie' she debated with herself. 'You chickened out last time. This time you're going through with it,' she chided herself for not going to Marie and Harold's wedding or Lucie's baptism. 

  


She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and started her own letter. 

  


My Dearest Marie,

  


I was glad to receive your letter. It has been a while. I know your probably reading this in much anticipation. After much deliberation I have come to my final decision. I'm coming home.

  


**Home?** Yes, home. The Moulin Rouge was the only place that had ever felt like home to Satine. It's were she was accepted and loved during the lowest times of her life. Yes, she was definitely doing the thing by going back. 

  


You may expect my arrival in two weeks time. Don't send for a carriage upon my arrival. I want to revel in Paris when I arrive. Expect me there by four o'clock in the afternoon. 

  


Much Love,

Satine

~~~~~~

Questions? Comments? Please review! I'm a review addict! GOTTA HAVE!


	3. Chapter 3: Who Said....

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. ESPECIALLY EWAN McGREGOR! What a hottie!!! Anywho, like I said I own nothing!

**Distribution**: Please feel free to post this anywhere, just drop me a line, to let me know where it's going.

**Contact**: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

**Author's Notes**: This takes place a little bit after Satine sings 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. I'm sorry there's no 'Elephant Love Song' in this story. If this story is the same or a lot alike somebody else's story it was unintentionally done!

**Summary**: What if Satine left the Moulin Rouge before she and Christian became too attached. Then five years later she returns to the Moulin Rouge. Also Satine isn't sick! What about the Duke? What about Christian? Where did she go? Why don't you read and find out?

  


  


Chapter 2: Who Said 'You Can't Go Home Again?'

  


  


Roads and buildings flew by the train window as it made its way down the long miles of tracks. Satine stared out the window, transfixed in a daze. From a passerby's view, one would conclude she was daydreaming. For, she had a sort of secretive smile about her lips. Like she knew something extraordinary that no one else, but herself could know. But, if one were to read her thoughts one might be surprised to see a very handsome man. 

  


She sighed a tiny sigh and turned her attention to the man entering her compartment. 

  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be pulling into the Paris Train Station in less than two minutes. So, please gather your belongings and make it hasty," the old balding man removed his hat and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. 

  


'Charming' Satine grimaced. She did as he said and collected her things, then made her way off the train. 

  


Stepping into the bright light, she fixed her hat over her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings. She grinned like a cheshire cat. Home! Collecting her things she made her way towards the Moulin Rouge. 

  


After twenty minutes of walking with her bags, she decided a small break was in order. Finding the closest coffee shop, she quickly made her way inside.

  


"I'd like a coffee with cream, and two lumps of sugar. Thanks," she went to sit down with her coffee, but nearly spilled half of it down her chest when she heard a shrill shriek.

  


"Satine! My God, it really is you," China Doll dashed from the door entrance to a bear hug with Satine. 

  


"Whoa, easy there," Satine gasped for air.

  


"Oh, sorry. How are? I'm so happy to see you sweetheart. I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?," she smiled.

  


"I'm good. I just got a little restless and decided 'why wait a day?'. So how are you? The Moulin?" she tried not to come off as pushy.

  


"Oh everybody's just fine and dandy,"she talked with lively expressions.

  


'Did she just say 'Dandy'?' Satine stifled a laugh.

  


"But look at this," she practically shoved her hand into Satine's face, "Pure gold, and genuine diamonds."

  


"Oh, wow. I didn't know you were getting married. Who's the lucky guy," she prodded.

  


"Oh, I thought somebody surely would have told you by now. The Duke and I are betrothed." She squealed with delight again. 

  


Satine literally had to force herself from spewing forth her lunch. 'The Duke? Poor girl, but this was expected. I should never have pushed it. She probably only said yes because she's too daft to say 'no'.' She pasted a fake smile on her face and asked, "Have you set a date?"

  


"Yes, it's going to be a June wedding. In two weeks from now, and please tell me you're going to still be here?" China bit her lower lip.

  


"Well, I'm not really sure, but when I find out you will be the first to know. Well it was good seeing you, but I've got to get a head start," picking up her bags she headed to the exit.

  


"Oh. Satine, why don't you let me take you to the Moulin? It will give us girls some time to gossip," she begged.

  


"Um," she really didn't want to, but it was better than walking five more miles to the club,"alright. If it's no trouble."

  


"It's no trouble at all. Come this way," she hurried Satine out to the awaiting carriage.

  


'It's going to be a long day,' she bitterly thought as she climbed in the carriage. The horse whipped and was off on its journey to the MoulinRouge. 

  



	4. Chapter 4: I Remember

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. ESPECIALLY EWAN McGREGOR! What a hottie!!! Anywho, like I said I own nothing!

**Distribution**: Please feel free to post this anywhere, just drop me a line, to let me know where it's going.

**Contact**: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

**Author's Notes**: This takes place a little bit after Satine sings 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. I'm sorry there's no 'Elephant Love Song' in this story. If this story is the same or a lot alike somebody else's story it was unintentionally done! TOULOUSE - LISP=his role in this story!

**Summary**: What if Satine left the Moulin Rouge before she and Christian became too attached. Then five years later she returns to the Moulin Rouge. Also Satine isn't sick! What about the Duke? What about Christian? Where did she go? Why don't you read and find out?

  


***

Thanks to Sarah, Saara, lightning bug, Kate Potter, Lady in Red, freaker, Irish Raven x, Rayven, Calico, and Brown-Eyes for the great reviews! It means a lot. And, yes freaker, Christian will be appearing! ;)

***

  


Chapter 4: I Remember

  


Christian put his head in his hands for the thousandth time that day, and sighed. Writer's block! He looked out the window at the elephant and smiled softly. 'Ah, Satine, what a girl.' he thought bitterly 'Move on! You're such a loser. Sitting here constantly thinking about a girl who you hardly knew, move on.' He pulled the paper out of the typewriter, crumpled it, and tossed it with the others on the floor. He started banging his head on the table, over and over. 'Think, Christian' he begged of himself, 'You've got to get this done by four, or you're screwed.' He was shook from his thoughts when he heard an urgent knock at the door. 

  


"Come in," he called. He never checked to see who it was. He wasn't scared of being robbed or killed. He just didn't care at all.

  


"Christian," Toulouse entered closing the door behind him,"There's been a slight change of plans in today's schedule." He wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

  


"And that would be..." he waited for Toulouse to finish his sentence.

  


"That practice has been moved to two instead of four," he looked nervously at Christian. He knew that his friend had lately come down with the case of 'the block.'

  


"Well then," Christian ran a hand through his hair, "that's it."

  


"What do you mean. Christian, do something," Toulouse was shocked at his carelessness.

  


"Like what," Christian sighed.

  


"I don't know, finish the scene. Just do something in the next half hour, or it's our necks," Toulouse was full with panic, "I'm going to go try to put Zidler in better spirits. Oh, do you know where Lucie is? She'll work excellently."

  


"Practicing I should imagine," he smiled lightly. 

  


"Good. Christian, I'm serious, finish the scene," he raised an eyebrow at Christian.

  


"Yes," he snapped, "thank you."

  


Toulouse quickly left the room, not wanting to withstand his friend's temper. Christian **did** have an awful temper, but only when he was stressed, upset, or depressed. The latter being one emotion that was very common for him in the last five years. He felt as though he had lost something that day he found out Satine had left the Moulin Rouge. Consequently, he stayed there for his own reasons. One being that he was well paid, and the other being hope. Hope that one day Satine would return. He knew she would, Marie had told him as much, but that was all. 

  


Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he got up and headed towards the theater. He was in deep trouble. He could feel it. There was something in the air, but was it trouble? He could feel that today was going to be unique, but he had no clue why. He headed down the long corridor to the main theater, and entered. He sat in one of the theater chairs waiting for everyone else to arrive. He quickly glanced at his watch, 1:15. 

  


He didn't even bother finishing the next scene. He would flat out tell Zidler, and that would be that. He nodded to himself for reassurance. Zidler looked at him like a son. 'So no room for concern, right?' he gulped ,'A son who would never disappoint his father. I'm screwed.'

  


***

Hope this chapter keeps the wolves at bay! Hehehe! JK. Seriously though, if you like it LET ME KNOW! I love and live on reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Chickpea

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. ESPECIALLY EWAN McGREGOR! What a hottie!!! Anywho, like I said I own nothing!

**Distribution**: Please feel free to post this anywhere, just drop me a line, to let me know where it's going.

**Contact**: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

**Author's Notes**: This takes place a little bit after Satine sings 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. I'm sorry there's no 'Elephant Love Song' in this story. If this story is the same or a lot alike somebody else's story it was unintentionally done!

**Summary**: What if Satine left the Moulin Rouge before she and Christian became too attached. Then five years later she returns to the Moulin Rouge. Also Satine isn't sick! What about the Duke? What about Christian? Where did she go? Why don't you read and find out?

(FINALLY SCHOOL IS OUT!SO MORE TIME FOR WRITING!That's why I posted this chapter)

  


  


Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Chickpea

  


  


The carriage pulled up to the infamous Moulin Rouge, and let the two ladies out. China Doll tipped the driver and watched as he pulled off. China coughed as the carriage threw a cloud of dust into the crisp air. 

  


"Damn fool," she cursed quietly at him, "Are you ok, Satine? Satine?" She looked next to her where her friend had formerly been standing. She quickly spotted her at the front door gazing up at the enormous windmill. 

  


"Le Moulin Rouge," Satine smiled like a Cheshire cat.

  


"Oh, that means the red windmill," China added thoughtfully.

  


"Yes, thank you," she rolled her eyes, "Will you be joining me inside?"

  


China looked at her chain watch and gasped in shock,"Oh no. I've got to meet Daniel for tea in ten minutes. Sorry to leave you like this, but I've got to go. Bye! I'll see you soon though." With that she took off down the street trying to catch the carriage, that obviously wouldn't be anywhere near.

  


Satine laughed out loud, "When will she ever get a brain?" She picked up her bags and made her way inside. 

  


As soon as she stepped inside she was hit with a rush of familiarity. She closed her eyes and summoned up all the memories lying in the depths of her brain. In her head, she saw a young girl. A girl with long beautiful red hair, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, and a knock out figure. She saw herself dancing, flaunting her body at old dirty men. They called her 'The Sparkling Diamond'. Just a member of the Diamond Dogs. Well actually, she was like the leader of the pack. She was the one who men would mortgage their homes for, if just to catch a fleeting glimpse. 

  


Then she remembered a particular day of interest, a day of change. A day when freedom had come knocking on her door. The day that had altered her life in more than one distinct way. It was the day she met a strange enchanted boy. (couldn't resist!)

  


She thought of the expression on the face of that handsome writer, when she'd tried to seduce him. It was priceless. He'd come to her in the hopes of starting a hit show, but instead he got a little taste of the underworld folk. Then, something happened, something magical. He had sung to her. Yes, sung. Other people might have been disturb by such an idea, but she wasn't like other people. His voice was heavenly, it was honestly like an angel's voice. He was very handsome, which had nothing to do with anything. But, good looks never hurt anybody. She shook her head at her 'silly thoughts'. 

  


Pulling the huge red doors open, she gasped in shock. It had changed since the last time she had been there. It was a theater. She stood flabbergasted. A **theater!** She slowly walked down the aisle taking it all in. There were rows of red velvet chairs, which she knew Harold had spent a fortune on. Huge ornate gold windmills adorned the grand hall or rather theater. She noticed that Harold had kept the curtains for the gigantic stage, which was currently lit. 

  


Making her way up the stage stairs she looked out into the 'audience' a took a bow. 

  


"Thank you, thank you," she laughed. Suddenly a rustle came from behind the curtain. 

  


Curious, she went to investigate. She pulled the heavy curtain back and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Due to the darkness all she could see was a little figure moving about. The figure seemed to be dancing gracefully across the stage like a little angel. This must have been Lucie. Satine just watched as not to disturb the little girl. When she had finished Satine applauded. The little girl jumped nearly out of her skin,and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

  


"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Satine, and you're Lucie, correct?" Satine smiled and held out her hand to the little ballerina. 

  


"Yes. Wow! Your really Satine aren't you!?!? The Sparkling Diamond," the girl looked at her in wonderment with her jaw dropped to the floor. 

  


Satine burst into laughter at the idea of her former life being something that left a seven year old dumbfounded. "Yes, I am the 'Sparkling Diamond'. But please call me Satine," she shook the tiny girl's hand politely. 

  


"Can I call you Aunt Satine?" she giggled.

  


"Why not," she laughed once more.

  


"Lucie, Lucie, Lucie where on earth are you," a voice which Satine immediately recognized called out from backstage. It was Harold. Turning quickly to Lucie she pulled her aside.

  


"Want to play a joke with Grandpa Harold?" she asked hurriedly.

  


"Ok, what," she grinned devilishly.

  


"I'm going to hide, and don't tell Grandpa I'm here. Ok?" 

  


"Ok. Like Hide N' Go Seek?" she smiled.

  


"Yes, only don't let anybody look for me,got it?" she hurried off into the wings of the stage.

  


"There's Grandpa's little pumpkin. Where have you been? Grandma's been calling you in for lunch for a half an hour." He tried to look intimidating by placing his hands on his hips, but he wasn't fooling anybody. 

  


"I'm sorry Grandpa. I was practicing my parts,"she smiled innocently.

  


"Well hurry along you little rascal,and don't forget to wash up," he shook his head as she took off, obviously ignoring his command. "Children," he laughed as he sat down waiting for the company to arrive.

  


Satine giggled as she watched Harold from a balcony box. Her attention was turned towards the large door as somebody entered the auditorium. Toulouse. She smiled at the sight of him hobbling down the aisle, trying to organize his papers in the process. She looked up at the ceiling and noticed that the swing was still there. 

  


'Some things never change. I'm glad.' she loved the swing more than anything in the world. When riding it she felt five all over again. It made her feel normal in such an abnormal scene. 'Strange how something so stupid,could be so sentimental. I'm just getting nostalgic from being back,' she told herself. She decided that it was time to make her presence know,so she headed down the stairs towards Harold and Toulouse. 

  


When she reached the last step she tipped toed up behind Zidler, who was distracted by polishing his boots. She suddenly felt childish and threw her hands over his eyes. Disguising her voice deeply she asked," Guess who?"

  


"Christian? Chocolat? Toulouse? Satie? Throw me a bone here!" he whined. Toulouse and Satine shared a secretive silly smile whilst laughing at the hilarious display.

  


"Satine?" the three of them turned towards the door where Christian stood. 

  


*****

(Ooh, cliffhanger. You'll just have to keep reading then, won't you?)

You like? Want more? Then review, and you shall receive! 

  


  



End file.
